1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device is a device for displaying an image, and an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has recently drawn attention.
The organic light emitting diode display has a self light-emitting characteristic, and does not require a separate light source, which is unlike a liquid crystal display device, thereby reducing a thickness and a weight thereof. Further, the organic light emitting diode display exhibits high definition characteristics, low power consumption, high luminance, a high reaction speed, and the like.
The organic light emitting diode display may include a first substrate, an organic light emitting diode positioned on the first substrate, and a second substrate positioned on the first substrate with an organic light emitting diode interposed therebetween.
A thin flexible organic light emitting diode display, in which a first substrate and a second substrate are constituted by a flexible film, has been recently developed.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.